Flux
by dimpleXING
Summary: Petualangan anak pengebor minyak dengan keturunan seorang pengusaha kaya di dalam hutan imajinasi. FanXing / KrAy / KrisLay / RnR! Chap 5 Up!
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Flux**

**Main Pair : FanXing / KrisLay / KrAy**

_***Bridge to Terabithia**_

**yangdite2013**

**Spesial Present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jemari Kris membolak-balikkan halaman yang berada ditangannya saat ini. Sedari tadi pemuda tampan itu hanya berkutat dengan bukunya. Selalu buku. Kanvas. Kuas. Kemudian cat.

Hanya itu? Tentu. Siapa yang mau menjadi teman pemuda miskin seperti Kris? Meskipun ia memiliki postur tubuh yang tinggi, wajah tampan dan juga mata elangnya yang tajam, namun di sekolahnya sekararang, jika kau ingin memiliki banyak teman maka kau harus memiliki banyak uang dan juga...popularitas.

Kris cukup jengah dengan hal itu. Pasalnya dia sedikit kesulitan jika sedang mendapat tugas yang mengharuskannya memiliki kelompok. Tentu. Seharusnya ia bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri, namun pemuda yang hanya mengandalkan beasiswa seperti dirinya mana mungkin bisa menolak dan melawan?

Sebenarnya Kris tidak begitu memperdulikan status dirinya dan juga kondisi yang ia jalani sekarang. Ia hanya ingin fokus menyelesaikan pendidikannya kemudian menjalani berbagai tes pekerjaan dan menjadi pegawai pemerintah saja. Ayolah, siapa yang tidak ingin mendapat tunjangan hidup? Jika kau menjadi seorang pekerja di bawah pemerintah Korea, maka biaya hidupmu akan sedikit terjamin.

"Hei, Kau.."

Sebuah suara berat mengagetkan Kris. Ia menutup novel yang sedang dibacanya kemudian mendongak cepat. Tatapannya bertemu dengan seorang namja tegap yang berdiri di depan kelas dengan sebuah tongkat yang kini mengacung tepat kearahnya.

"Ye,Soensaengnim?"

"Apa yang sedang kau kerjakan,hah? Kau tidak tahu kelas sudah dimulai sejak aku masuk kedalam kelas ini, Wu Yi Fan?"

Kris mengernyit tidak suka saat guru killer ini menyebut nama lengkapnya dengan nada yang kurang bersahabat. Ia menyamankan duduknya kemudian berdehem sejenak.

"Aku sedang mencari referensi untuk tugas minggu depan, sebenarnya. Maaf kalau mengganggu." Kris beralasan.

Sang Guru yang bernama Yoon Jihoon itu menaikkan alisnya dan memberikan tatapan menyelidik kepada Kris sebelum ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi.

"Baiklah, lain kali jangan kau ulangi, cepat pimpin kelas." Perintah Yoon Jihoon kepada Kris. Kris mengangguk sekilas kemudian berdiri dan memimpin kelas dengan suara bass nya yang begitu dalam. Selain pintar, ia juga dipercaya oleh wali kelasnya untuk menjadi pemimpin. Rupanya keputusan itu tidak disetujui oleh teman-teman sekelasnya. Dan sekali lagi, Kris tidak bisa menolak dan hanya mengikuti perintah dari sang wali kelas saja tanpa menghiraukan protes dari teman-temannya.

"Annyeong Yoon Soensaengnim, maaf mengganggu kelas anda. Ada murid baru datang hari ini.." Wali kelas Kris, Park Shin Young berdiri di ambang pintu bersama seorang pemuda di belakangnya.

Kris menoleh sejenak dan mengamati pemuda yang terlihat sangat lugu itu. Sebuah tas ransel besar bertengger di bahunya, kemeja sekolah yang sedikit ketat sehingga memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya yang—ah Kris tidak berpikir sejauh itu. Kemudian kulit putih mulus dan juga wajah cantik dengan matanya yang bening. Sebenarnya dia itu perempuan ya? Kris tersenyum remeh saat mendapati pemuda itu menatapnya. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan dan tidak memperdulikan tatapan yang masih ditujukan kepadanya. Tentu saja ia menyadari itu namun ia berusaha tidak perduli.

"Oh baiklah Park Soensaengnim, silahkan masuk.."

Wali kelas cantik itu menunduk sejenak mengucapkan terimakasih dan mengajak murid baru tersebut masuk kedalam kelas.

"Baiklah, hari ini kalian akan mendapatkan anggota baru. Ibu harap kalian bisa berteman dan membantunya jika ia mendapat kesulitan." Setelah mengatakan itu, Park Soensaengnim membungkuk sekilas mengucapkan terimakasih dan berjalan keluar.

Kris mengamati pemuda itu sekali lagi kemudian pandangannya terarah keseluruh kelas. Bisa ia lihat sebagian dari teman-temannya nampak sangat tertarik dengan murid baru itu. mungkin murid baru itu anak orang kaya? sekali lagi Kris tidak peduli. Ia menarik novel miliknya dari laci meja kemudian membacanya tanpa menaruh minat sedikitpun pada kehadiaran murid baru itu.

"Perkenalkan dirimu.." Ujar Yoon Soensaengnim.

Pemuda itu mengangguk pelan kemudian berjalan sedikit maju. Bola matanya bergerak kesana kemari memperhatikan murid-murid yang akan menjadi teman sekelasnya. Nampak tidak ada yang menarik perhatiannya. Namun, pandangannya berhenti pada Kris yang terlihat tidak menghiraukan dirinya. Ia menyeringai sejenak kemudian mulai memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ni Hao! Namaku Yixing, Zhang Yixing. Aku berasal dari China dan aku mohon bantuan dari kalian. Xie xie.." Ujar pemuda itu diakhiri dengan senyuman berdimplenya yang begitu manis.

"Woah..manisnya~~!" Seru Chanyeol, pemuda tampan dan salah satu pendonasi besar sekolah ini. Tentu saja orang tuanya lah yang berdonasi.

Yixing tersenyum tipis dan membungkuk sedikit untuk mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Yixing-shi...apa kau masih single?" Seluruh kelas—kecuali Kris menoleh kepada Chanyeol dan memberikan tatapan aneh untuknya. "Hehe.."

"Um-ya begitulah.." Jawab Yixing singkat. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar kemudian bertepuk tangan heboh karena mendengar jawaban Yixing.

"Diamlah dasar troll." Ketus Sehun di belakangnya namun Chanyeol tidak peduli dan terus bertepuk tangan. Kris mengernyit tidak suka dan menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol.

"Park Chanyeol, diamlah!" Tegur Yoon Jihoon yang sedari tadi memperhatikan keributan yang diciptakan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berhenti kemudian mengangguk malas. "Ye, Seonsangnim."

"Nah, kau duduklah bersama Kris dan mintalah bantuan kepadanya untuk mengajakmu berkeliling sekolah nanti saat jam usai."

Yixing melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat dimana Kris berada.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" Tanya Yixing.

"..."

"Um-apa aku boleh duduk disini?"

"Kalau mau duduk ya duduk saja jangan terlalu banyak bicara."

"..."

"..."

"Baiklah terimakasih.."

Yixing mendudukkan dirinya kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa buku dan menoleh kepada Kris.

"Um..apa aku boleh tahu siapa namamu?"

"Kris."

"Oh, Kris-shi..boleh aku meminta bantuanmu? aku tertinggal banyak mata pelajaran dan aku tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana, jadi..bisakah-"

"Kau bisa diam? dengarkan saja saat bapak tua itu mengajar dan ikuti dengan baik maka kau bisa mengejar ketertinggalanmu perlahan. aku tidak punya waktu untuk mengajarimu jadi jangan ganggu aku lagi."

"..."

Yixing terdiam dan terus menatap Kris lama. ia tidak tahu jika pemuda disampingnya ini begitu kasar. tapi diam-diam ia tersenyum samar saat melihat Kris kembali fokus dengan buku-bukunya.

Ia yakin bisa menjadikan Kris sebagai seseorang yang akan menemaninya berpetualang nanti.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Halo saya kembali dengan FF absurd bergenre Romance Fantasy untuk para KRAY shipper. seperti yang saya tulis diatas *Bridge to Terabithia.

FF ini adaptasi dari film fantasy tersebut namun sudah saya rubah sedemikian rupa dengan imajinasi saya sendiri. jadi ini adalah Chap 1, saya mau lihat seberapa banyak review untuk FF ini untuk menentukan LANJUT/TIDAK.

jadi tolong bantu saya.

terimakasih^^


	2. Chapter 2

**FLUX**

**Fanxing Stories**

**Imaginator Yixing**

**Yangdite2013**

**Spesial Present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Kris!"_

"_Ye, Soensaengnim?"_

"_Ajaklah Lay menjadi anggota dari kelompokmu minggu depan,"_

"_Apa? Kenapa harus denganku?"_

"_Karena kau ketua kelas dan kau yang paling pandai dalam kelas ini, maka Lay akan cepat belajar jika dia bersamamu,"_

"_Hah..ada Chen, ada Sehun, kenapa harus aku?"_

"_Jangan banyak protes atau ku tendang bokongmu!"_

"_Aigoo, kenapa harus bokong?"_

"_Jangan bicara lagi atau bokongmu akan benar-benar ku tendang.."_

"_Khekekeke..."_

"_Hentikan tertawamu,Xing!"_

"_Ugh maaf"_

_._

_._

_._

Disinilah mereka. Berkutat dengan berbagai buku di dalam perpustakaan yang begitu sepi. Yixing—dengan senyum mengembang terus saja memfokuskan matanya kepada Kris yang kini berusaha mengajarinya.

"Hei, dengarkan aku!"

"Ya, Kris.."

"Ck, idiot.. bukumu terbalik, lihatlah!"

"Oh! Yaampun, maaf aku terlalu bersemangat. hehe..."

"Jangan melihatku!"

"Astaga, aku punya mata kenapa tidak boleh melihatmu?"

"Bodoh,"

Yixing tertawa kecil kemudian membalikkan bukunya dan mencoba memfokuskan dirinya. Ia menggeser duduknya menjadi lebih dekat dengan Kris kemudian mencium aroma tubuh Kris yang begitu maskulin. Yixing berkedip sejenak. Ia perhatikan bagaimana wajah Kris bisa terbentuk dengan begitu sempurna. Rahang yang tegas, hidung mancung, alis tebalnya, dan juga mata elang tajamnya yang membuat ia begitu terpaku saat pertama kali melihat Kris. Sempurna. Yixing berfikir bahwa Kris adalah pangeran yang tersesat di dunia manusia. Harusnya sekarang Kris sedang berada di istana, mempimpin seluruh rakyatnya dengan gagah.

"Kekeke..."

Kris menghentikan kegiatannya kemudian menoleh kepalanya. Ia terdiam melihat Yixing tertawa kecil dengan dimple yang tercipta di kedua pipi mulusnya.

"Hei, Kris."

"Ada apa?"

"Kris, kau seperti pangeran dari negeri dongeng! Sangat tampan dan begitu gagah! Aku seharusnya menanyakan ini kepadamu sejak awal.."

"..."

"Kau tersesat ya?"

"..."

"Aku tahu kau itu tersesat di dunia manusia dan seharusnya sekarang kau sedang memimpin rakyat-rakyatmu itu, bukannya berada disini! Aigoo..aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana keadaan mereka saat pangerannya malah bermain-main disini.."

"..."

"Kris, kau harus kembali!"

TAK!

"Arh, appo!" Yixing mengusap kepalanya yang menajdi sasaran kejam tangan Kris.

"Dasar aneh!"

Kris dengan segera merapikan buku-bukunya kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan Yixing.

"Kris, tunggu! Hey, kau mau kemana? Belajarnya belum selesai, kan? Ya Kris!" Dengan cepat Yixing memasukkan bukunya kedalam tas dan melesat keluar menyusul Kris.

Yixing berjalan mengikuti Kris dari belakang. Ia masukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku jaket dan menutupi kepalanya dengan sebuah hoodie. Cuaca dingin seperti ini membuat tubuhnya sedikit menggigil namun Yixing tidak peduli dan terus memperhatikan bagaimana sosok didepannya ini berjalan dengan begitu gagah. Tubuh jangkung serta bahu nya yang lebar membuat Yixing berpikir bagaimana Kris bisa menjadi seorang murid sekolahan sementara seharusnya ia bisa menjadi model atau artis sekalipun.

Yixing memikirkan Kris. Ia tahu bahwa di sekolah Kris tidak mempunyai teman bahkan sering di bully oleh murid-murid lainnya karena keterbatasan Kris dalam ekonomi.

Namun kemampuan, pribadi dan juga fisik Kris seharusnya memudahkan ia mencari teman kan? Tapi kenyataannya tidak. Bahkan siang tadi, ia mendapati Kris sedang makan sendirian di dalam kelas. Sungguh kenyataan yang seharusnya tidak terjadi. Ia yakin Kris adalah orang yang baik. dia pintar, dan juga sangat tampan. Ia menyukai Kris. Ia sangat menyukai bagaimana Kris menatapnya dengan kedua mata itu. bahkan di hari pertamanya menjadi teman Kris—kalau Kris menganggapnya seperti itu, ia tahu bahwa ia mencintai namja itu.

"Ya, berhenti!"

Sebuah suara berat menyadarkan Yixing dari lamunannya. Ia berhenti dan memperhatikan bagaimana Kris di hadang oleh dua orang namja—salah satunya ia kenal sebagai orang yang menggodanya di kelas hari ini. Dan satu lagi, terlihat lebih pendek dan juga cantik.

"Minggir, bodoh!"

"Mwo?! Coba ulangi sekali lagi!"

"Bodoh."

_BUGH!_

Yixing mengerjapkan matanya saat melihat namja itu—Chanyeol, menghajar Kris hingga membuat Kris limbung dan terbatuk-batuk. Yixing berlari mendekati Kris kemudian membantu namja itu berdiri.

"Ya, Yixing.. apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya Chanyeol heran melihat Yixing membantu Kris berdiri. Yixing tidak menjawab dan hanya terus menahan tubuh Kris agar tidak terjatuh.

"Kris kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Yixing mencoba membersihkan darah yang ada di ujung bibir Kris dengan jarinya namun dengan cepat di tepis oleh Kris. Kris mengusap sudut bibirnya sendiri kemudian menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Yixing. "Pergilah.."

"Mwo? Tidak!"

Kris menghela napas nya sejenak kemudian menggenggam tangan Yixing dan menarik tubuhnya ke belakang tubuh Kris sendiri. Yixing membulatkan matanya dan terseyum tipis saat Kris mencoba mengeratkan genggamannya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa Kris melakukan hal itu tapi sekarang jantungnya terasa berdetak dua kali lipat. Ia usap pipinya yang terasa panas dan dan mencoba menyembunyikan tubuhnya di belakang Kris.

"Ck, menjijikkan."

"Apa maumu?" Sentak Kris dengan tatapan tajam yang ia berikan untuk Chanyeol. Ia merasa muak karena namja tinggi itu terus saja menganggunya.

"Jauhi dia! Kau menjijikkan.. tidak cukupkah kau berada di kelas dan menampilkan wajah tengilmu itu di sekitarku? Miskin tidak tahu malu!"

Yixing terpaku mendengar perkataan Chanyeol yang ditujukan untuk Kris. Ia tidak tahu bahwa Chanyeol juga termasuk orang-orang yang membully Kris di sekolah. Yixing mengeratkan genggamannya dan sedikit menarik tubuh Kris menjauh namun Kris tidak bergerak.

Ia merasakan tubuh kris menegang dan sedikit bergetar. Yixing berpikir bahwa Kris sedang emosi dan pasti ia akan memukul Chanyeol sebentar lagi.

"Kau—!"

Srett—

Yixing berbalik dan berlari dengan menarik tubuh Kris kuat. Kris melebarkan matanya kaget dan berusanya melepaskan tangannya namun Yixing semakin mengeratkan genggaman mereka. Ia tidak bisa menghentikan langkah kakinya karena tarikan kuat yang diberikan Yixing dan juga tempo berlari Yixing yang begitu cepat. Bahkan ia tidak tahu jika namja cantik di depannya ini bisa berlari begitu cepat.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Kris berteriak agar Yixing bisa mendengarnya.

Yixing tertawa kencang dan terus berlari. Kemudian ia menarik tangan Kris ke depan agar tubuh Kris sejajar dengannya. Kris yang mengerti maksud Yixing kemudian hanya mengikuti kemauannya.

Mereka terus berlari di bawah sinar matahari yang semakin redup. Perlahan Kris tersenyum saat melihat Yixing memejamkan matanya. Terpaan angin yang mengenai wajah Yixing membuatnya terlihat lebih cantik. Yixing membuka matanya dan menoleh kepada Kris sambil tersenyum. Kemudian, lagi. Kris terpaku saat melihat bagaimana kedua dimple itu terbentuk. Sungguh...mempesona.

"Kris coba kau pejamkan matamu dan rentangkan tanganmu seperti ini kemudian rasakan bagaimana tubuhmu seolah terbang saat bersentuhan dengan angin. Sangat menyenangkan Kris.." Yixing berseru kepada Kris kemudian memejamkan matanya dan juga merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar.

Kris tersenyum tipis dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Itu terlihat bodoh," balas Kris.

.

.

.

.

"Hah...hah...hah..." Yixing membungkukkan tubuhnya dan mencoba mendapatkan oksigen dengan cepat.

"Fiuh, itu tadi menyenangkan sekali, kan." Yixing tersenyum lebar.

Kris tertawa melihat Yixing yang bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Ia kemudian memperhatikan sekelilingnya. tatapan matanya menajam seiring dengan sadarnya ia bahwa kini mereka berada ditempat asing. Ia menolehkan kepalanya cepat kesana kemari kemudian menatap Yixing yang masih mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya.

"Xing.."

"Ya?"

"Kau tahu tempat apa ini?"

"Hah?"

Yixing mencoba mengedarkan pandangannya keseliling mereka kemudian menatap Kris dengan santai.

"Kris, ini hutan Flux."

"Hutan?!"

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Review? **

**.**

**Guest : thanks for review xP**

**Lintang : hahaha, panggil dimp aja saya nggak seksi (/) lols thanks for review xP**

**Imeelia : thanks for review ^^**

**AlpacaAce : bosen klo ngebikin/ngbaca Kris jadi orang sempurna mulu, mau buat yang lain /plak heheh iya makasih ya, aku juga nunggu2 FF barunya kamu loh. Thanks for review Xp**

**maia verr : thanks for review ^^ semoga sesuai harapan ya**

**Jung aiko : thanks for review :D**

**Fanxingege : iyanih, maksudnya biar nambahin semangat author yang nulis, kalo liat reviewernya banyak kan jadi seneng dan semakin semangat nulis. Updatenya pun jadi cepet hehe, thanks for review^^**

**Cuteunji : thanks for review **


	3. Chapter 3

_Yixing mencoba mengedarkan pandangannya keseliling mereka kemudian menatap Kris dengan santai._

_"Kris, ini hutan Flux."_

_"Hutan?!"_

.

Kris memijit kepalanya dengan tangan kiri sementara tangan kanannya masih setia mengusap luka di perut yang tadi didapatnya dari Chanyeol. Dia tidak pernah berpikir bisa sampai tersesat di sebuah hutan bersama dengan seorang namja aneh seperti Yixing. bahkan ia bisa melihat bahwa Yixing justru sangat senang berada disini. Satu hal yang tidak ia mengerti. Bagaimana ada sebuah hutan di dekat sekolahnya dan Yixing tahu tentang hutan ini sedangkan dirinya yang sudah bersekolah selama tiga tahun disini saja tidak pernah menyadari keberadaan hutan ini.

Ia menoleh kearah Yixing yang kini tengah bergelung dengan jaket tebalnya dan mencoba menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik jaket itu. ia bisa melihat bahwa badan Yixing sedikit menggigil karena cuaca dingin, apalagi ini di tengah hutan.

Hari sudah mulai malam, dan perutnya mulai kelaparan. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh hutan dan ia menghela napas pasrah.

Perlahan, ia berdiri dan ingin beranjak pergi namun sebuah tangan menahannya.

"K-kris mau kemana?" Yixing bertanya dengan sedikit terbata. Jujur saja Kris tidak tega melihat Yixing kedingianan seperti ini.

"Aku mau mencari kayu bakar." Jawabnya singkat.

"K-kris aku ikut.."

"Berdiamlah disini, aku akan segera kembali." Kris melepaskan cengkraman tangan Yixing dan mulai berjalan menjauh. Sementara itu Yixing hanya menghela napas pelan dan semakin meringkukkan tubuhnya karena cuaca yang semakin dingin mulai menusuknya. Ia mencoba menggosokan kedua telapak tangannya dan meniupnya pelan mencoba memberikan kehangatan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Samar-samar ia masih mendengar langkah kaki Kris yang berjalan menginjak beberapa dedaunan di dengan cepat ia mendongakkan kepalanya saat menyadari bahwa Kris tiba-tiba berada di depannya.

"Kris?"

Srett—

Sebuah jaket besar tersampir di tubuh Yixing.

Kris menundukkan badannya kemudian mencoba membenarkan posisi jaket itu.

"Aku akan segera kembali, tetaplah hangat, _Xing_." Sebelum Kris membalikkan tubuhnya, ia meraih kepala Yixing dan mengacak rambutnya pelan mencoba memberikan sedikit kenyamanan untuk Yixing. setelah itu ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

Yixing terdiam sampai ia tidak menyadari bahwa Kris sudah tidak ada di hadapannya lagi. ia tersenyum tipis dan mencoba merasakan bagaimana kehangatan yang di berikan Kris kepadanya. Meskipun hanya dengan sebuah jaket tapi ia tahu bahwa Kris perduli bahkan ia rela melepas jaket itu untuknya sementara ia hanya memakai seragam sekolah yang terbilang cukup tipis.

Yixing memainkan jarinya pada tanah yang sedikit basah. Kemudian pikirannya kembali pada saat dimana ia bertemu dengan Kris. Sejak awal ia yakin bahwa Kris adalah orang yang bisa membuatnya senang.

Ia tidak tahu bagaimana bisa sampai di kota ini dan menjadi salah satu murid di sekolah Kris. Yang ia ingat hanyalah ketika kedua orang tuanya memutuskan untuk pindah di sebuah rumah di pinggiran kota dan menetap disana untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

Jujur saja, ia kesepian.

Dirinya tidak punya siapapun untuk berbagi dan bercerita karena memang kedua orangtuanya adalah pekerja yang terbilang cukup sibuk.

Ia tidak memiliki saudara apalagi seorang teman. Bagiamana ia bisa mendapat seorang teman jika setiap enam bulan sekali mereka harus berpindah tempat?

Tapi kali ini ia yakin bisa bersama Kris untuk beberapa waktu karena memang dirinya menetap di sini sedikit lama. Yixing sadar bahwa dirinya hanya membuang-buang waktu dengan segala imajinasinya tentang sebuah dunia lain yang dipenuhi mahluk aneh dari luar angkasa dan juga sebuah rumah pohon yang berdiri di tengah hutan.

Tapi ketika bertemu Kris, ia yakin bisa mewujudkan itu semua.

Ia belum tahu banyak mengenai Kris. Sedikit yang ia tahu adalah Kris merupakan seorang anak dari pengebor minyak bumi yang tinggal dipinggiran kota. Ia tahu dari Sehun bahwa Kris adalah murid paling pandai di sekolah mereka.

Pekerjaannya sehari-hari disekolah hanyalah membaca buku dan melukis di belakang sekolah saat jam istirahat berbunyi. Katanya, Kris adalah orang yang dingin. Tidak perduli terhadap apapun dan misterius.

Namun ia tidak berpikir begitu. Kris adalah orang yang baik dan juga hangat. Bahkan sudah dua kali Kris mencoba melindungi dirinya hari ini. Pipinya kembali bersemu merah saat memikirkan itu kemudian ia terkikik geli.

"Kau kenapa?"

Yixing tersentak dan mendongak keatas. Ia mendapati Kris yang sudah berdiri di depannya dengan beberapa kayu dan bahan makanan yang entah ia dapatkan dari mana.

_Srak!Srak!_  
Kris menjatuhkan kayu-kayu itu kemudian mencari sebuah batu untuk membuat api.

"Kris darimana kau mendapatkan semua ini?" Yixing bertanya penasaran melihat buah-buahan yang sudah tergeletak manis di sebelahnya.

"Tidak perlu tahu, tinggal makan saja dan jangan banyak bicara," Balas Kris masih berkutat memilih-milih batu yang cocok untuk dijadikan alat pemantik api.

Tak lama ia mendapatkan dua buah batu dan mencoba menggesek-gesekkannya dengan cepat.

_Slap!_

Sebuah api berhasil diciptakan dari gesekan panas kedua batu itu. kris dengan cepat menyalurkan api itu dengan kayu-kayu yang sudah berada di depannya.

"Wow Kris, bagaimana kau melakukan itu?" Tanya Yixing sembari memakan sebuah apel yang berada di tangan kanannya. Kris tersenyum tipis kemudian mendudukkan tubuhnya di sebelah Yixing dan mengambil sebuah apel untuk kemudian ia santap.

"Mudah saja, aku sering mendaki gunung bersama abeoji dan namdongsaeng-ku saat masih berumur 15 tahun. Jadi aku sudah hapal jika sedang berada dalam keadaan seperti ini,"

Yixing mengangguk mengerti kemudian berusaha menyamankan posisinya.

"Kris, kenapa Chanyeol memukulmu?"

"Aku juga tidak mengerti."

Yixing terdiam kemudian menggeser tubuhnya menjadi lebih dekat dengan Kris. Kris menoleh melihat Yixing yang terlihat lucu dengan balutan dua jaket sekaligus. Tubuhnya menjadi terlihat semakin kecil.

"Kris kau tahu siapa namja di belakang Chanyeol tadi?"

"Tidak. Dan aku tidak peduli.. aku bahkan tidak tahu jika ada namja itu di sekolah."

"Ck, kau tidak peka sekali, sih." Protes Yixing sebal. Namun Kris hanya menatapnya tanpa membalas perkataan Yixing.

Hening sesaat.

Yixing asyik bermain dengan kayu bakar yang berada di depan mereka sementara Kris hanya memperhatikan bagaimana Yixing bisa tersenyum dengan begitu mudah karena hal-hal kecil. Ia perhatikan bagaimana tangan mulus Yixing bergerak membolak-balik kayu itu.

"Jangan terlalu dekat nanti tanganmu terluka," Yixing menoleh dan tersenyum lebar saat mendengar Kris memperingati dirinya.

Yixing membersihkan telapak tangannya dari serpihan-serpihan abu kayu kemudian menyilangkan kedua tangannya di atas lutut untuk ia jadikan sebagai tumpuan.

"Bagaimana caranya dimple itu bisa terbentuk?"

"Eh?"

"Itu manis sekali,"

"Ini—"

"Bahkan aku bisa menyebutnya cantik.."

"YA!"

"Kau yakin kau itu namja? Kenapa bisa begitu cantik?"

"Aish, berhenti!"

Kedua pipinya dengan cepat terasa hangat. Yixing tidak tahu kenapa, seharusnya ia marah. tapi saat Kris yang mengatakannya, jantungnya justru berdegup kencang.

Kris tertawa kecil saat melihat Yixing salah tingkah di depannya. Baginya, Yixing terlihat begitu manis. Bahkan seumur hidup, Kris baru pertama kali merasakan hal seperti ini. Benar-benar pertama kali.

"Kris, Ayo kita cari jalan keluar!" Seru Yixing tiba-tiba berdiri.

"Ini sudah malam, besok saja. Kita tidur disini."

"Aish, ayolah..aku juga ingin melihat-lihat hutan ini.." Yixing masih berdiri dan berusaha menarik lengan Kris untuk membangunkannya sementara Kris menahan tubuhnya sendiri agar tidak ikut berdiri.

"Ayo, Kris!"

Yixing masih berusaha menarik tubuh Kris dengan sekuat tenaga namun Kris tidak juga bergerak sampai tiba-tiba Kris menarik tangannya sendiri kemudian—

"Who-whoaaa...!"

Tubuh Yixing tersentak dan jatuh tepat di pelukan Kris dengan posisi wajahnya yang mencium dada bidang Kris. Dengan cepat ia menarik tubuhnya sendiri untuk menjauh namun tangan Kris menahannya.

"Kau bisa tidur dipelukanku jika kau mau." Bisik Kris tepat di telinga Yixing.

"Tidak!"

"Kenapa? Kau malu berpelukan dengan namja tampan sepertiku?"

"Y-YA! Berhenti percaya diri! Aish..." Yixing mati-matian mempertahankan ekspresi wajahnya namun tetap saja ia merasa sangat malu. Kris tersenyum tipis kemudian melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang ramping Yixing dan membawanya kedalam pelukan hangat. Perlahan tangannya bergerak mengusap pinggang Yixing dan sesekali mendaratkan cubitan disana.

"Aku suka kau yang seperti ini, menggemaskan.."

.

Paginya, Yixing terbangun dengan posisi kepala berada di atas dada bidang Kris. Ia tersenyum manis saat menyadari bagaimana Kris bersikap sangat posesif dengan masih memeluk tubuhnya erat seperti ini.

_Kliring..kliring.._

Slap!

Yixing menoleh cepat saat melihat ada sesosok bayangan hitam berlari begitu cepat melewati beberapa pohon kering di depannya.

Ia mengedarkan padangannya kesana kemari berusaha mencari sesosok bayangan itu namun dirinya kembali dibuat terkejut saat ia mendengar sebuah lonceng di belakangnya.

Sreett!  
bayangan hitam itu kembali berlari melewatinya dengan begitu cepat bagaikan angin yang berdesir kencang.

"Kris!"

Yixing mencoba membangunkan Kris kemudian ia beranjak berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pohon-pohon kering di depannya.

"Yixing, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Yixing tidak menoleh dan terus melangkahkan kakinya mencoba mencari sesosok bayangan hitam yang tadi melewatinya. Kris menyambar tas miliknya dan Yixing kemudian bangkit dan mengejar Yixing.

"Hey, hey, berhenti disitu!" Teriak Kris dari belakang.

"Kris, aku melihat seseorang!"

_Kliring...kliring..._

Lagi-lagi bayangan itu melewati Yixing dan menghilang dengan begitu cepat. Yixing menoleh dan berusaha mengejar bayangan itu tanpa memperdulikan Kris yang terus memanggilnya.

Yixing berlari kencang dan pandangannya semakin menajam saat ia kembali mendapati bayangan itu melewati sebuah mobil tua yang berhenti di pinggiran sungai.

Kris berusaha mengejar Yixing dari belakang dengan napas yang sedikit memburu karena tentu saja ia sangat terkejut dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

Ia berhenti ketika melihat Yixing melongokkan kepalanya di jendela sebuah mobil tua—mirip rongsokan yang dihiasi beberapa gantungan aneh di bagian pintunya.

"H-hh..Yixing!" Panggilnya dengan napas yang terpotong-potong.

Yixing menoleh dan menunjuk mobil itu bermaksud memberitahukan Kris ada sesuatu di dalam sana. Kris berjalan mendekati mobil itu kemudian mencoba memeriksanya.

"_Xing_, ayo pergi!" Seru Kris menarik tangan Yixing dan mengajaknya berlari meninggalkan mobil itu dengan cepat. Yixing ikut berlari namun kepalanya masih menoleh dan memandangi mobil itu yang semakin lama semakin menghilang karena Kris menariknya untuk terus berlari.

.

Yixing tidak tahu mengapa, namun ia sangat yakin bahwa flux memiliki sesuatu yang berbeda dari hutan lainnya. Pemikirannya sangat berdasar karena saat mereka berlari dan berlari, ia terus melihat banyak sungai kecil yang mengalir di mana-mana. Bukan sungai biasa, karena air dalam sungai itu berwarna hijau pekat dan semuanya mengalir ke arah yang sama. Bahkan aliran sungai-sungai itu bergerak ke satu tempat namun ia tidak menemukan dimana pemberhentian aliran sungai itu.

yixing menatap Kris. Saat ini mereka sudah melewati perbatasan hutan. Mungkin berjalan ke utara sedikit lagi mereka akan menemukan jalan keluar.

"Sebaiknya kita tidak kesini lagi_, Xing_.."

Yixing menggeleng kuat dan memperhatikan sekitar mereka. "Tidak! Kita harus kembali kesini besok, karena aku masih penasaran dengan hutan ini dan juga—"

Kris menoleh cepat kemudian menggenggam erat tangan Yixing. "Kau tidak takut dengan sesuatu yang ada di dalam mobil itu, hah?"

"Justru karena itu aku penasaran. Aku harus mencari jawabannya."

"Bagaimana kau bisa penasaran dengan sekumpulan tulang belulang manusia yang tergeletak di dalam sebuah rongsokan tua seperti itu.."

Yixing tidak menjawab.

Dalam keheningan mereka melangkahkan kakinya melewati sekumpulan pohon aneh yang tidak pernah dilihatnya selama ini.

Yixing kemudian menundukkan kepalanya dan memperhatikan bagaimana tangan mereka yang masih tertaut erat. Tanpa sadar bibirnya melengkung keatas menunjukkan sebuah senyuman manis yang tidak di sadari oleh Kris. Selama perjalanan mereka terus dalam posisi seperti itu. terkadang tangan Kris berpindah dari pinggang Yixing ke puncak kepala namja cantik itu untuk mengacaknya pelan. Yixing bahagia. Sangat.

.

Kris tidah tahu. Yixing pun tidak.

Bagaimana bisa mereka berhasil keluar dari hutan dan mendapati kenyataan bahwa—

"Aku tidak salah kan, _Xing_?" Kris bertanya pada Yixing. pandangannya ia edarkan kemana-mana. Benar, ini adalah gang kecil di dekat sekolah mereka. Gang dimana terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan juga namja manis di belakangnya. Tapi yang salah adalah,

"Ini jam tujuh malam!"

Seharusnya tidak begitu. Mereka bangun di hutan tadi pagi pada pukul delapan, kemudian berakhir dengan kejadian aneh yang membuat mereka harus berlari dan akhirnya bisa menemukan jalan keluar ini.

"Coba kau periksa tanggal berapa hari ini," Kris berujar agar Yixing mengeluarkan handphone-nya.

"Kris, sekarang tanggal 19 April 2013. Itu berarti—"

"Sama seperti saat terakhir kita berdiri disini."

"...itu artinya kita hanya pergi selama dua jam." Yixing mencoba mengingat saat terakhir kali mereka pulang sekolah.

.

.

.

**TBC.**

**Ini aku buat sedikit panjang karena imajinasi tiba-tiba mengalir begitu saja tapi maaf jika masih banyak typo karena aku nggak baca ulang karena waktu yang mepet dan juga barengan update FF lain.**

**Oh ya, buat readers yg minta sekuel untuk FF 'The Fact' mohon maaf karena belum bisa bikin. Diusahakan setelah FF ini ending klo ada ide nanti di buatinn. Wkwkwkwk. Oke last, tolong review? xD **

Balas review ==

AlpacaAce : Lay talk active? Maaf ya klo buat Lay jadi OOC disini, huhuhu tapi makasi banget karena Ace-sshi udah suka sama karakter Lay. Wah harus bikin karena aku suka FF mu hehe thanks for review ya

Meriska navita : terimakasih ^^ review lagi ya

ThehunnaLovers : ini udah panjang belum? Hahaha bunga-bunga, iya nih, thanks for review ya

Jung Chamii : aduh hahaha ini udah kilat belum? Thanks for review ya Xd

RaraRyanFujoshiSN : amin amin hihi Kris emang pantes di bully /duar thanks reviewnya ya

Guest : sudahhhhh, review lagi yaa

Fanxingege : Flux = aliran, terimakasih reviewnya^^

Lintang : makasiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiihhhhhhh :p review lagi ya


	4. Chapter 4

**FLUX**

**Story by dimpleXING**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kris hanya bisa pasrah saat tubuhnya di tarik-tarik oleh Yixing esok harinya sepulang sekolah. Tentu saja Yixing begitu keras kepala mengajak Kris kembali ke hutan aneh itu, yang anehnya Kris tidak menolak ataupun menghindar sama sekali.

Yixing berjalan di depan Kris sementara namja jangkung itu hanya mengikutinya dari belakang. Sesekali ia membetulkan ranselnya yang agak berat karena peralatan melukis yang dibawanya hari ini.

"Hey, Kris kupikir kau bisa melukis dengan bebas disini," Ujar Yixing membuka pembicaraan. Kris hanya berdehem dan terus mengikuti Yixing yang terus berjalan dengan kepalanya yang selalu menoleh kesana kemari.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau cari disini?" Kris bertanya tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Yixing.

Langkahnya semakin berat saat mereka berada di tanjakan yang licin. Sesekali Yixing terpeleset dan hampir terjatuh karena landasan yang sedikit berair.

"Aku penasaran dengan hutan ini. Aku banyak mengetahui tempat-tempat yang aneh dari ayahku. Saat aku sampai dirumah kemarin, aku menanyakan tentang Flux dan ia bilang tempat itu sudah tidak ada."

Kris melebarkan matanya kaget namun memilih untuk tetap bungkam dan mendengarkan Yixing berbicara.

"Aku memberitahu ayahku bahwa aku baru saja dari sini dan ia hanya tertawa kemudian berkata jika aku sedang membual." –Yixing berdecak sebal saat mengingat percakapannya dengan sang abeoji.

"—hm hey, kita berhenti disini dulu."

Yixing menarik tubuh Kris untuk mendudukkan dirinya di bawah sebuah pohon besar yang berwarna sangat coklat cenderung menghitam. Terlihat sedikit berbeda dengan pohon lainnya.

Sebenarnya sejak kemarin, Kris sudah bertanya-tanya apa benar ada tempat seperti ini, ia meyakini dirinya bahwa semua yang terjadi kemarin hanyalah mimpi semata.

Namun pemikirannya itu sama sekali keliru saat ia mendapati sebuah apel yang ia ambil dari hutan berada di dalam ranselnya. Tapi ia tidak mau ambil pusing dan hanya membiarkan sebuah kenyataan aneh berjalan apa adanya.

Ia berpikir, tidak buruk jika ia memiliki sebuah 'kehidupan' lain yang tidak diketahui oleh orang lain selain dirinya dan...Yixing.

Kris mengeluarkan alat-alat melukis dan memasang kanvas kecil di depannya kemudian memulai mencampur berbagai warna yang ia bawa.

Yixing tertawa kecil saat memperhatikan bagaimana Kris mencampurkan warna-warna itu. Kris mencampurnya dengan urutan warna pelangi.

"Hahaha, apa karena wadah itu memiliki tujuh lubang sehingga kau mengurutkanya seperti warna pelangi?" Yixing bertanya sambil tertawa dan menunjukkan dimple andalannya.

Kris—seperti saat pertama bertemu, selalu dibuat terpukau oleh mahakarnya tuhan di hadapannya ini. Ia ikut tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban.

"Aku suka mengurutkan warna-warna itu. aku juga suka mengurutkan sikat gigi dirumahku sesuai warna pelangi." –Kris berkata jujur dan membuat Yixing semakin tergelak.

"Kau mau melukis apa?"

Kris berpikir sejenak dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya. kemudian ia mulai mencoba mencelupkan kuasnya pada warna-warna itu dan mengolesnya pada kanvas putih.

"Aku tidak bisa menebaknya, tanganku bergerak mengikuti apa yang ada dalam pikiranku." Balas Kris tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kanvas. Yixing hanya mencibir dan mencoba menyenderkan tubuhnya dibawah pohon.

"Hey, coba lanjutkan ceritamu." Ujar Kris.

Yixing menoleh kemudian mengambil sebuah ranting pohon dan menggunakannya untuk menulis sesuatu pada tanah.

"Ayahku bilang, hutan ini menghilang saat Proxy War terjadi."

Kris berhenti dan menoleh kepada Yixing sejenak. "Proxy War?"

Yixing mengangguk dan terus menggerakkan tangannya pada tanah itu untuk membentuk suatu kata yang Kris tidak sadari.

"Ya! Aku bahkan bukan orang korea tapi aku bisa tahu apa itu Proxy War. Tidak seperti dirimu. Kau ini memang tidak peka sama sekali." Yixing mengacungkan rantingnya dan menunjuk-nunjuk muka Kris dengan gemas.

Sementara itu Kris mencoba menyingkirkan tangan Yixing dan tersenyum kecut. "Aku tau apa itu Proxy War. Perang antara Korea Utara dan Selatan yang berakhir pada tahun 1953 kan? Yang aku tanya, apa hubungannya dengan hutan ini?"

Yixing mendelik pada Kris yang terlihat begitu menyebalkan karena kedua alis tebalnya yang saling tertaut itu, jadi terlihat seperti burung hantu. Batin Yixing.

"Aku juga tidak tahu! Kata ayahku, Flux dijadikan sebuah tempat bersembunyi oleh tentara Selatan dari sekutu. Sehingga sering sekali terjadi baku tembak disini bahkan kebanyakan tentara Selatan mati disini."

Kris mengangguk paham dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya. Ia terlihat sedikit berpikir mengenai keanehan yang ada pada hutan ini. Seperti buah-buahan segar yang ia petik dari sebuah pohon apel yang tampak begitu layu, kemudian banyaknya aliran sungai dengan air berwarna hijau pekat yang mengalir pada satu arah, kerangka manusia yang bertumpuk di dalam sebuah rongsokan tua, dan lagi—kenapa banyak tanaman aneh disini. Dirinya bahkan tidak pernah melihat bunga mawar tumbuh tanpa duri dan berwarna oranye. Semua yang ada pada hutan ini tampak aneh baginya.

"Ku kira, hutan ini menghilang dengan sendirinya saat Proxy War berakhir. Dan soal kerangka manusia itu, aku berpikir bahwa itu adalah kerangka tentara Selatan yang mati disini. Dan juga—"

"Sudahlah, Xing. Kau tidak perlu terlalu memikirkan masalah ini. Yang penting tempat ini bisa kita jadikan sebagai tempat rahasia kita. Kita bisa kesini kapanpun kita mau, benar kan?"

Dan Yixing merasa tubuhnya memanas.

Yixing bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana 'kita' yang diucapkan Kris terdengar seperi sesuatu hal yang lebih.

"..Oh, tapi soal perbedaan waktu yang kita alami, aku masih memikirkannya." Sambung Kris lagi.

Yixing berdehem pelan untuk menormalkan detak jantungnya yang tidak karuan sebelum menjawab, "Um~ya..kurasa itu terjadi karena hutan ini tidak nyata. Karena pada dunia asli, flux sudah tidak ada. Dan mungkin hal itu berpengaruh pada aturan waktu yang sedang berjalan." Jelas Yixing.

kris hanya memutar bola matanya mencoba mencerna ucapan Yixing namun ia tidak menjawab lagi. tangannya bergerak lincah pada kanvas yang sudah tidak bersih lagi saat ini karena dipenuhi polesan warna yang indah. sementara Yixing menumpukan kepalanya pada lengan kirinya yang berada diatas lutut dan melanjutkan kegiatannya—menulis pada tanah.

Tak lama, Kris meletakkan kuasnya kemudian mendekatkan wajah pada kanvas untuk meniup pelan hasil lukisannya.

Yixing mendongak dan mencoba melihat lukisan Kris namun tanpa diduganya, Kris malah menjauhkan kanvas itu.

"Ya! Aku mau lihat!" Seru Yixing tidak terima.

Kris terkekeh pelan dan berusaha menyembunyikan lukisannya. "Kau boleh melihatnya kalau kau bisa memenuhi permintaanku."

Yixing berkilat-kilat penasaran kemudian memajukan badannya untuk mendekati Kris. "Apa?"

"—Beri aku sebuah ciuman."

"..."

"..."

BLUSH

Yixing memundurkan badannya dengan cepat dan menggigit bibirnya gugup. "Dasar stupido pervert!" Teriaknya nyaring.

Tentu saja ia merasa sangat-sangat-sangat malu. Bagaimana bisa Kris meminta hal seperti itu kepadanya. mereka bahkan tidak berpacaran. Ingat! Meskipun sebenarnya Yixing begitu SENANG, asdfgjfghskl. Tapi ia tidak mau terlihat begitu gampangan di mata Kris.

"Hahaha... aku hanya menggodamu saja, jangan malu seperti itu—hey! Lihat kau jadi semakin cantik!"

Oh yatuhan, Yixing ingin menenggelamkan tubuhnya di sungai amazon sekarang juga. Sungguh memalukan!

"Hentikan itu, stupid." Balasnya ketus. Mencoba menyembunyikan kegugupannya namun Kris tidak bisa dibohongi. Ia hanya tertawa renyah melihat bagaimana lucu nya Yixing saat ini.

"Ayo, pulang."

Yixing seketika berdiri dan mengalungkan ranselnya. "Bukannya tadi kau mau menyelidiki hutan ini?" Kris bertanya heran.

"Besok saja, aku mengantuk sekali hari ini." –Yixing mencoba beralasan karena ia tahu jika ia berlama-lama bersama Kris maka kesehatan jantungnya akan mengkhawatirkan. Maka lebih baik ia sudahi hari ini.

"Hm, baiklah." Balas Kris. Ia merapihkan peralatannya dan memasukan kedalam ransel kemudian ikut berdiri. Mereka berjalan menyusuri jalan yang sudah mereka hapal sebelumnya untuk kembali pulang.

Sementara itu, angin berdesir mengelilingi sebuah kalimat yang tertulis pada tanah di dekat potongan ranting yang ditinggalkan oleh pemiliknya.

爱上你喜欢的必需品.

_Mencintaimu seperti sebuah kebutuhan._

.

.

.

TBC.

**Oke, ini aku kerjain cuma sejam disela freetime kerjaku. Ada yang masih nunggu FF ini? Tolong review, berikan kritik dan saran kalian. Saya menerima semua komentar kecuali flame. For siders, can you please fill in the review box? **


	5. Chapter 5

**FLUX**

**Story by dimpleXING**

**KrisLay **** KrAy **** FanXing**

**No **_**S**_**iders N**_**o**_**P****lagiaris**_**m**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tangannya mengotori kanvas yang berdiri dengan sanggahan meja itu sekarang. Bukan mengotori dalam arti sebenarnya, pemuda bernama Kris itu sedang membuat sketsa wajah seseorang.

Mungkin tidak usah ditebak lagi. Yixing.

Kris bersandar pada kursi di sela jam kosong sekolah dan memilih untuk menghabiskan waktunya dengan melakukan hal penting.

_Menggambar wajah Yixing adalah hal penting._ Kris berbicara seperti itu dalam hati. Yixing tidak sadar jika dirinya sedang menjadi objek gambar pemuda yang sudah dikenalnya selama empat bulan itu. ia tertawa keras saat classmatenya—Minseok, membuat sebuah lelucon yang aneh. Kenapa belut itu menyengat sedangkan ular tidak? Karena ular tidak tinggal di dalam air. Katanya. Temannya terdiam sementara Yixing tidak. Pemuda dimple itu justru tertawa dengan begitu riangnya.

Bagi Kris, Yixing memang berbeda. Pemuda yang memiliki lubang di pipinya itu spesial. Karena ia bisa merasa nyaman hanya dengan berada di samping Yixing.

Kris menggoreskan pensil nya dengan gerakan yang gesit. Sedikit lagi sketsa itu selesai jika saja Yixing tidak memandang Kris saat ini. Kris melenturkan bahu nya sedikit kemudian menyimpan kanvas itu di dalam laci saat Yixing mulai berjalan mendekatinya.

"Yixing-_Ge_. Kau masih saja berteman dengan orang aneh itu."

Sesaat langkah kaki Yixing berhenti ketika mendengar kicauan Chanyeol. Namun ia berbalik dan menunjukkan senyumannya kepada pemuda pendonasi terbesar sekolah itu kemudian membalas,

"Hei, Chanyeol. Kupikir berteman dengan orang aneh itu lebih baik ketimbang berteman dengan perusuh sepertimu. Nanti aku tidak bisa belajar karena kau selalu membuat keributan."

Chanyeol merengut kala itu. dan teman-temannya malah menertawainya. Seakan lupa bahwa Chanyeol adalah pendonasi terbesar sekolah mereka. Siapa peduli?

Yixing berhenti di bangku Kris dan mendudukkan tubuhnya disana. Sementara itu Kris malah mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru ruangan dan mendapati jika sekarang para penghuni kelas sedang memperhatikan dirinya.

Oh, Yixing adalah keturunan dari Zhang Li Hejun. Urutan ke empat orang terkaya di China sebagai CEO dari Hanergy Holding Group. Alasan mengapa teman-temannya tidak bisa mempercayai hubungan pertemanan di antara keduanya. Keturunan CEO terkaya dengan anak pengebor minyak bumi sedang berteman.

"Kris, abaikan mereka." Yixing memperingati karena sudah selama itu perlakuan teman-temannya tidak berubah. Mereka tidak tahu jika hubungan keduanya lebih dari yang mereka bayangkan.

Kris tersenyum tipis kemudian menarik tubuh Yixing mendekat. Sementara yang di tariknya berusaha untuk tidak terlihat memerah. Tentu saja, karena Yixing memiliki perasaan lebih untuk Kris dan mendapat perlakuan seperti itu membuat perasaannya seperti kebun bunga.

"Hei, kau mau kesana hari ini?" Kris bertanya dengan pandangan tidak lepas dari mata bening Yixing.

Yixing mengangguk terlebih dahulu sebelum mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang membuatnya penasaran semenjak tadi, "Apa yang kau lukis kali ini?"

"...hum? seseorang?"

Yixing mendengus kesal dan menyadarkan tubuhnya pada kursi. Sebenarnya, sudah banyak sekali Yixing mendapati Kris sedang melukis tapi satupun ia tidak pernah bisa melihat lukisan itu.

"Ya, tapi siapa tuan Kris?" Yixing sengaja menekankan pertanyaannya. Tapi Kris tidak mau membalas. Justru balik memberi pertanyaan.

"Xing, apa kau sudah makan pagi ini? Aku akan mentraktirmu ramyun. Kau mau?"

"Tidak, Kris! beritahu saja lukisanmu itu. aku tidak tertarik dengan ramyun, karena itu mengingatkanku pada Chanyeol."

"—he? Kenapa?"

"Karena keriting. Mirip Chanyeol."

"Phuh—HUAHAHAHA..."

* * *

Seperti itu jika Yixing bertanya soal lukisan yang di kerjakan Kris. topik pembicaraan mereka akan berbeda dari awalnya karena Kris selalu membuatnya seperti itu. biar saja Yixing tidak tahu.

Berjalan menuju Flux berdua dengan Kris memang menjadi kesukaannya.

Ini kali ke lima mereka mengunjungi Flux dan mereka sudah berhasil membuat tempat istirahat disana. Sebuah rumah pohon. Ide dari Yixing dan eksekusi oleh Kris—dibantu Yixing tentu saja. benar kan, apa yang di bayangkan Yixing akhirnya menjadi kenyataan jika itu dilakukan bersama Kris.

Yixing juga tidak tahu sejak kapan Kris suka menyentuh bagian-bagian di tubuhnya. Maksudnya, lelaki itu seperti gemas dengan dirinya. Terkadang tangan Kris berhenti di puncak kepala Yixing dan mengusuknya. Lalu, pada waktu tertentu lengan kekar itu melingkar di pinggang rampingnya.

Yixing bukannya tidak mau menolak, tapi anak itu terlalu gugup hanya dengan perlakuan Kris yang tiba-tiba.

"Kau lelah?" Yixing membuyarkan lamunan saat suara berat Kris menginterupsi isi otaknya.

Yixing menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum. "Aku tidak selemah itu dasar bodoh."

"Ya! Sudah berapa kali kau mengataiku bodoh, ha? Dasar pendek."

"Tiang listrik!"

"Kurcaci!"

Yixing membalas. Dan Kris membalas lagi. terus seperti itu hingga mereka sudah berhenti di bawah rumah pohon mereka.

Kris mengikuti Yixing menaiki tangga yang terpasang di rumah pohon itu. mereka beristirahat di dalamnya. Di dalam situ, mereka menyimpan barang-barang kesukaan mereka. Yixing menyimpan novel, komik, mp3, bahkan ia menyimpan sereal dan beberapa makanan disana sementara Kris hanya menyimpan peralatan melukisnya.

Mempunyai sebuah tempat rahasia memang menyenangkan, bukan?

* * *

Kris kembali melukis sementara Yixing membaca komiknya di temani lagu dari idola-idola remaja masa kini. B2ST? _Para hyung yang super keren_. Seperti itu ydi ceritakan Yixing kepada Kris. sementara Kris hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran aneh karena tidak tahu siapa itu B2ST.

"Kris, terkadang aku memikirkan sesuatu." Yixing membuka suara masih dengan menghabiskan bacaan komik di tangannya.

"..memikirkan apa?"

"Bagaimana seandainya kita berada di Flux selama 3 hari?"

Gerakan tangan Kris pada kanvas yang sudah bernoda itu terhenti ketika mendengar perkataan Yixing. "Untuk apa selama itu? kau gila?"

Yixing bangkit dari tidurnya dan menatap Kris dengan pandangan apa-kau-lupa-dimana-kita-sekarang? Dan kemudian ia melupakan komiknya begitu saja karena sudah ingin meneriaki kris.

"YA! Aish, jika kita pergi selama 3 hari itu berarti pada dunia asli, kita hanya pergi selama enam jam! Kita pergi nya pada hari minggu saja jadi tidak apa-apa kan?"

Kris memutar tubuhnya dan menatap Yixing. "Yang kutanyakan, untuk apa kita berada disini selama itu?"

"—Uh? Hanya ingin refreshing saja, hahaha..." Yixing mengambil komiknya kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya lagi tanpa memperdulikan Kris yang memasang tampang tidak mengerti.

Bukan itu alasan sebenarnya. Apakah Yixing harus memberitahu Kris yang sesungguhnya jika Yixing hanya ingin berlama-lama dengan Kris? _Kris itu tidak peka sekali sih._

* * *

Mungkin keduanya berpikir jika memiliki tempat rahasia memang sangat menyenangkan. Tapi tidak semua tempat menyenangkan itu terbebas dari bahaya.

Rumah pohon yang di bangun Kris berada tepat di tengah hutan Flux. Meskipun mereka sudah memaklumi jika semua tumbuhan yang hidup di dalamnya adalah tumbuhan yang tidak pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya, tapi pohon yang digunakan untuk membangun tempat istrirahat itu memiliki struktur yang aneh.

Pada waktu tertentu, pohon itu bergerak sendiri. Maksdunya, batang pohon itu bergoyang. Seperti perut yang sudah terisi makanan kemudian bersendawa. Bergerak meliuk.

Warna daun pohon itu adalah oranye. Lebat seperti tumbuhan yang selalu di rawat setiap hari. Bahkan dedaunan yang tumbuh di banyak cabang itu mampu menutupi keberadaan rumah istirahat mereka.

Yixing tidak menyadari apalagi Kris. karena pada saat batang pohon itu meliuk, mereka sedang tidak berada disana.

Dan kali ini mereka merasakannya. "Kris!" Yixing berteriak keras saat merasakan goncangan itu.

"Ya, Xing. Aku tahu. Aku akan melihatnya dulu. Tenang, oke?"

Kris keluar dan melihat sekelilingnya. tidak menemukan apapun. Hanya dedaunan yang bergerak meliuk ke satu arah. Kris menghela napas pelan.

Awalnya itu terlihat biasa bagi Kris, tapi akhirnya ia menyadari jika daun-daun itu bergerak ke arah rumah pohon mereka. Kris memundurkan langkahnya tanpa sadar dan berusaha memanggil Yixing, namun tanpa di duganya kawanan mahluk—Kris berpikir itu seperti kelelawar—datang dari atas mereka dan terbang berputar mengelilingi rumah pohon.

"Yixing, keluar!" Teriaknya panik.

Tubuhnya sedikit tersentak saat ia kembali merasakan goncangan itu. ia berlari kedalam dan mencoba menarik Yixing keluar. Namun pemuda itu justru memberikan reaksi yang tidak di duganya. "Kris, kita lawan mereka."

"Apa?!"

Yixing bergerak menuju ujung rumah itu dan berusaha mengambil sesuatu disana kemudian mulai melempari itu kepada kawanan kelelawar yang mulai menyerang rumah mereka dengan cepat.

"Bantu aku! Ambil yang tersisa disana!" Yixing terus melempari kawanan itu dengan bola-bola batu yang ia kumpulkan saat waktu senggangnya berada di rumah itu.

Kris menurut kemudian mengikuti perbuatan Yixing. ia melempari kawanan kelelawar itu dengan keras. Berharap setidaknya jumlah mereka akan berkurang.

Dedaunan itu semakin lama bergerak tidak beraturan dan seperti memutar-mutar di sekitar mereka. Sementara itu keduanya masih bertahan dengan serangan kelelawar yang semakin lama justru bertambah semakin banyak.

Sepertinya tidak hanya itu, karena goncangan yang mereka rasakan semakin kuat dan Kris berpikir jika mereka harus pergi dari tempat itu.

_SRAK_—

Pohon itu tidak lagi bergerak meliuk tapi seperti hidup. Kris dan juga Yixing terdiam sesaat sebelum kemudian tangan Kris menarik tubuh Yixing berjalan menuruni tangga yang tidak pendek.

Langkah kaki mereka tergesa seiring dengan dedaunan yang berputar seperti beliung dan sekarang menimbulkan gesekan di antara mereka. Sehingga pandangan mereka menjadi terhalangi. Kawanan kelelawar itu kini membentuk suatu barisan kemudian terbang kesatu arah. Mereka berurutan melemparkan sesuatu seperti bola-bola api ke atap rumah peristirahatan itu.

Yixing melihat itu dan air mata jatuh tanpa di duganya. Tubuh mereka masih berusaha untuk lepas dari kurungan beliung daun-daun yang memutari mereka. Yixing mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Kris dan berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikan rumah itu meskipun sangat mustahil.

"Xing, bergerak lebih cepat!"

Kris berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melindungi tubuh mereka dari serangan beliung daun-daun sementara semakin lama rumah itu hancur dengan perlahan karena api yang membakarnya.

_SRAK SRAK—_

Tanah tempat mereka berpijak mulai bergerak tidak karuan. Seperti ada sesuatu di dalamnya yang berlari mengikuti mereka tapi sesuatu itu besar sekali karena melebar ke mana-mana.

Yixing kembali memutar kepalanya dan melihat rumah itu yang sekarang sudah melebur dengan tanah. Matanya melebar ketika ia menyadari sesuatu yang bergerak itu bukanlah sekedar sebuah pohon aneh, tapi—

"Kris, Tunggu!" Yixing melepaskan pegangannya dan berteriak karena suaranya tenggelam oleh bisingnya beliung daun-daun. "Yixing, kau tidak boleh berhenti! Cepat lari!"

Yixing berhenti dan memandang pohon itu tanpa mencoba menjauhkan dirinya. Kris berdecak kesal kemudian berlari mendekati Yixing. "Xing, harusnya kau tidak—"

"...Sst! lihat itu!"

Kris mengatupkan bibirnya saat melihat beliung daun-daun itu tidak lagi mengikuti mereka tetapi bergerak ke arah lain. Pohon itu. pandangan mereka kembali terpana saat mereka sudah melihat jelas _apa_ sebenarnya pohon itu.

TROLL.

Benar-benar sebuah—atau bisa di sebut seorang Troll? Kedua remaja itu terdiam kaku di tempatnya. Memandangi troll yang tengah terduduk dengan lendir yang menyebar dari hidungnya. Troll berwarna hijau dan kedua telinganya sedikit meruncing keatas.

Memakai sesuatu seperti celana pendek, troll itu mengatup-ngatup kan matanya pelan.

_GRRRR...!_

Tangan Kris dengan cepat menutupi kedua telinga Yixing saat troll itu bersendawa. Sementara dirinya sendiri menahan perutnya untuk tidak muntah sekarang. Demi dewa-dewi yunani yang sudah tiada, kenapa troll itu bau sekali.

Yixing tersenyum saat menyadari Kris lebih memilih melindungi dirinya. "Terimakasih, Kris."

Kris menunjukkan senyumannya kemudian mengambil tangan kiri Yixing untuk ia genggam. Ia berjalan menjauhi troll itu dan berniat untuk pergi tapi Yixing menahannya.

"Kris, sepertinya dia tidak berbahaya."

Kris menggeleng cepat saat mengerti maksud Yixing. dan benar, Yixing berjalan mendekat kemudian mengambil sebuah batu berukuran sedang dan menimang-nimangnya sebelum—

_Pletak._

Batu itu ia lempar ke perut si troll.

"Hn-nn...hn..." Troll itu terdengar seperti berguman kemudian bergerak dengan susah payah—karena badannya sebesar truk tronton—untuk mendekati Yixing.

Kris berjengit dan berusaha untuk menarik Yixing tapi pemilik dimple itu menyuruhnya untuk berdiam diri. Kaki kanan Yixing bergerak melangkah maju dan terus maju hingga sekarang tubuhnya berada tepat di bawah sang troll.

HHHSSSSS...

Yixing terpaksa menutup kedua matanya dan juga menahan napas karena si troll bertubuh tambun itu bernapas dengan kencang sehingga membuat beberapa lendirnya jatuh di sekitar Yixing.

Yixing mengangkat tangannya kemudian melambai—pada troll itu, "E-eh, Hai?"

Si troll mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali kemudian tersenyum lebar dan lama kelamaan menjadi sebuah tawa. Yixing mengerjap bingung.

"Ch-Hanyeol?!"

Untuk sejenak Yixing tidak bisa mempercayai itu. saat ia mendongak, ia justru mendapati wajah si pendonasi terbesar sekolah. Kris melebarkan matanya kemudian mencoba berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Tidak."

Troll itu menjawab dengan bahasa dan suara yang sedikit aneh. Tangannya bertepuk-tepuk seperti senang mendapatkan sesuatu. "K-kau bisa bicara?! Kau mengerti bahasaku?!"

Yixing berseru heboh. Kris mendekat kemudian mengalungkan lengannya di pinggang Yixing. pemuda dimple itu menoleh kaget dan kedua pipinya memerah lagi. sementara si troll terlihat mengerutkan kedua alisnya. "Tidak.. tidak sentuh." Katanya.

"Lihat, kris. dia bisa bicara! Kau lihat?" Yixing berujar dengan mata berbinar. Kris membalasnya dengan usapan lembut di pinggang Yixing dan itu membuat Yixing menundukkan kepalanya karena malu.

"Siapa namamu, troll?" Kris mencoba berbicara dengan troll itu.

"Tidak,sentuh,anak manis," balas si hijau itu sembari menunjuk Yixing. Kris mengerti kemudian melepaskan rangkulannya sehingga Yixing bisa bernapas lega. Sementara Kris hanya tertawa dalam hati karena menyadari bahwa troll itu suka dengan Yixing-_nya_.

"Hei, anak pintar, boleh kutahu siapa namamu?" kali ini Yixing mencoba bertanya. Troll itu tertawa kemudian membalas, "Th-hobi.."

"Tobi?"

"Dh-obi.."

"Ah, Dobi?"

"Dobi.."

Dobi mengangguk cepat saat Yixing berhasil mengetahui namanya. Yixing mengulurkan tangannya mencoba meraih wajah Dobi kemudian ia usap. "Jadi, kau tinggal disini? Sendiri?" Dobi bergumam kemudian mengusap-usapkan wajahnya di tangan Yixing.

Kris berdecak kesal saat melihat Dobi yang seperti memanfaatkan keadaan saja. Kris menggenggam tangan Yixing kemudian menariknya mendekat dengan tiba-tiba sehingga Yixing sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan yang menyebabkan ia membentur dada Kris.

"Dobi yang lucu, kami pamit pulang dulu. Kapan-kapan kami akan kembali lagi. annyeong!"

Bersamaan dengan itu, Kris membawa Yixing pergi meninggalkan Dobi yang sudah akan menangis.

"YA! Dasar idiot!"

Protes Yixing memukul-mukul bahu Kris karena dengan semaunya sendiri bertingkah laku. Padahal dirinya masih penasaran dengan mahluk lucu bernama Dobi itu.

**..**

**TBC.**

* * *

Chanyeol bias adakah yang baca ff ini? Yaampun ampuni aku karena menjadikan troll itu seperti tokoh Chanyeol, karena aku nyocokin sama peran Chanyeol di ff ini dan juga di film aslinya hehehehehe. Adakah yang masih baca ff ini? Maafkan aku karena telat update /ditimpuk. Well, bersediakah kalian memberi review di chapter ini buat dimp? XD

**Jung Aiko : ini sudah update maaf telat ya ^^ **

**Blufire0805 : bisa dong, di miracles in december aja dia jadi pelukis/? Heheh terimakasih ya^^**

**Xelo : maafkan saya membuat lay ooc/\ terimakasih ya^^**

**Fanxingege : artinya yixing cinta sama kris /plak terimakasih ya^^**

**Berlindia : bersediakah km nemenin mereka/? terimakasih ya^^**

**ACE : ini udah dipanjangin dan udah di jelasin bahanya hutan flux ya chingu, terimakasih ya^^**

**ExileZee : so, bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Semoga menjawab semua pertanyaan km ya chingu kekeke terimakasih ya^^**

**Inggit : iya maafin ya karena updatenya lama, terimakasih ya^^**

**Lintang : /ikutan lari bareng lintang/ terimakasih ya^^**

**Qwerty : ini sudah update meskipun telat bgt kekeke terimakasih ya^^**

**Yeolrascal : entahlah karena kris itu sangat absurd jd begitulah/? terimakasih ya^^**

**Alysasparkyuelfshawol : bagiamana dengan chapter yg ini? Review lagi ya chingu keke terimakasih ya^^**

adakah yg belum kebales?._.


End file.
